


Tsukihina Fluff

by Baby_Bird26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Bird26/pseuds/Baby_Bird26
Summary: Hinata and Tsukishima have fun adventures after Highschool
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Club reunion

Hinata looked up at his boyfriend. Kei had a perfect everything about him. Hinata prided himself in knowing that he was the only one who got to see Kei's eyes sparkle beneath those glasses. Kei was still asleep when Hinata got up for some water. 

Without the cover of the blanket Hinata shivered while walking through their apartment. The place they had gotten and shared since Hinata got back from Brazil. He looked at the time on the oven. 9:30 already. Guess I have to get Kei up. Their bedroom was dark and you could barely make out the shape of the sleeping man. 

"Baby, you have to get up," Hinata whispered into Kei's ear.  
"10 more minutes Shoyo," Kei answered tiredly.  
"Tsukishima Kei, if you do not get up now I'm not making you breakfast," Hinata demanded. The blankets shot up and a dark figure stood in front of Hinata. Large arms engulfed the short man into a hug.  
"I could never go another day without your cooking babe," Kei whispered into the silence. Shoyo broke from the hug and turned on their bedroom light. 

The pair got dressed and ate breakfast. Hinata made some chocolate waffles. They ate and shared stories about games and volleyball practice. Hinata was talking about Sakura and Atsumu when his phone dinged.  
"Hey, Baby. You know we have the club reunion tonight?," Shoyo asked looking up from his phone. Tsuki groaned and got up taking his and his boyfriend's plate to the sink. 

"I guess we have to go shopping because I don't have anything," Tsuki said annoyed.  
"That's okay babe.We have plenty of time to get your some clothes," Shoyo smiled.


	2. Getting some clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukihina has to go clothes shopping.

Kei went to the closet and grabbed the two closest jackets. He handed the smaller one to Hinata who looked at it. 

“What a coincidence that today you pull out our old club jackets,” Shoyo said, pulling the jacket up his arms. He smiled so brightly that Kei smiled too. The pair grabbed their wallets and walked out the door. Hinata decided that because it wasn't too cold that they should walk to the mall. Kei silently agreed and they headed to the mall. Hinata pointed out a boba shop on the way so they stopped to get a drink. Hinata got strawberry tea and Kei got honeydew. They continued towards the mall. Once inside they went straight to the clothing store. Hinata was drawn to a shirt right away. It looked like his boyfriend would fit into it perfectly. He picked it up and shoved it into Kei’s arms. With deadly blank eyes he looked at his boyfriend.

“Go put it on.”

“O-okay babe,” Kei stuttered as he rushed for the dressing room.

HInata went walking through the store to find something for himself to wear tonight. He picked up a shirt and bought it immediately. It would surprise Kei tonight. With bag in hand he went to meet his boyfriend who was just leaving the dressing room.

“So how did it fit?”

“Perfectly, thanks for picking it out."

The couple walked farther into the mall after paying. They ran in Bokuto and Akaashi getting dinner. The four of them exchanged a few words before Akaashi had to drag Bokuto away. Hinata giggled at that and Tsukishima blushed. Why did Hinata look so cute all of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will keep these short until I'm not swamped with school work and family.


	3. Ummm so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, im not really feeling it so I'm not continuing it. Thanks for the Kudos and Support

HEHE im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for it being short. I will continue writing if people like it.


End file.
